


Darling: Bonus "Rude Boy" Story (Stucky Modern California AU)

by loveforpreserumsteve



Series: Blue [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonus, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Cute, Fanfic, Happily Ever After, I Do, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Modern AU, Rude boy, Stucky - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, dads, darling - Freeform, otp, steve rogers - Freeform, steve rogers x bucky barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforpreserumsteve/pseuds/loveforpreserumsteve
Summary: "This was happening.  This was really, really happening.  Bucky and Steve were going to be fathers.  They would be leaving the hospital with their child.  Nothing was ever going to be the same.  And neither of them could wait."Standing in the elevator, waiting for the car to finally reach the maternity wing, Steve slipped his hand down to Bucky's, lacing their fingers.  They had been through so much over the past twelve years.  Exploring the world.  Discovering themselves.  Finishing the bucket list."Well, almost finishing it."-"Rude Boy" Bonus Story-Modern Stucky AU-Smut and other mature content***I don't own Marvel or the characters of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, nor any of the other Marvel characters





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> To keep up-to-date with everything that's going on in my life, my fics, and to see cute pictures of my pets, be sure to follow me on instagram @loveforpreserumsteve ❤
> 
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤

**One:**

Rushing into the hospital, Steve reached the welcome counter first. Nearly crashing into it entirely with Bucky right behind him. Inevitably, startling the woman sitting at the welcome desk, ready to help.

"Hi, there," she greeted the two out of breath men.

Bucky breathlessly waved as he readjusted his bag, so the strap wasn't slipping off his shoulder, while Steve replied, "We're here for Sharon Wilson."

"Wilson," the woman repeated. Both men nodded their confirmations and she directed her gaze to the computer. Typing, she happily reminded herself, "Wilson, Wilson, Wil --"

"Wilson, yes," Bucky spoke. Taking in a deep breath and managing to keep the smile on his face as he blew strands of hair out of his face.

The woman nodded and started searching for their friend. Before she could say anything though, Sam rushed down the hallway towards them, calling out, "Rogers!"

"Sam," Steve greeted, as he started heading that way to meet him halfway.

"Thank you," Bucky told the women before following his husband over to their friend. Sam was out of breath and Bucky immediately asked, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Sam reassured and turned to head back towards the elevators.

"How is she?" Steve asked as they waited for the elevator.

"I'm sure she's fine," Bucky encouraged and gave Steve's hand a gentle, comforting squeeze.

"Sharon's fine," Sam confirmed. As they stepped into the elevator, Sam pressed the button for the floor and admitted, "But she's already at six centimeters."

"Wow," Bucky breathed, taken aback, pleasantly surprised.

Steve let out a low whistle and stated the obvious, "Looks like we got here just in time."

This was happening. This was really, really happening. Bucky and Steve were going to be fathers. They would be leaving the hospital with their child. Nothing was ever going to be the same. And neither of them could wait.

Standing in the elevator, waiting for the car to finally reach the maternity wing, Steve slipped his hand down to Bucky's, lacing their fingers. They had been through so much over the past twelve years. Exploring the world. Discovering themselves. Finishing the bucket list.

Well, almost finishing it.

This was the last thing to cross off the list. This was the biggest task. The one that both had been hesitant and delicate with. At first, they didn't know what they wanted to do. There were kids that needed homes. Steve and Bucky had gone through the steps, but unfortunately, they had been denied time and time again.

After being dragged around and getting their hopes up only to have them demolished, they started to think that they would never be parents. It was a sad realization that crushed them both. Especially as their friends started their own families. And then kept adding to those families.

Sure, Steve and Bucky were thrilled to be lucky enough to be considered their uncles, but they wanted more. They wanted that same family life.

That was when Sharon surprised them with the sweetest offer that either could ever imagine. On their fifth wedding anniversary, Sharon gave them a card. Nothing spectacular. A bit too much glitter, but Bucky was a burlesque dancer, so there was nothing out of the ordinary there. On the inside, however, had the simple, teasing line: _I would love to have your baby_.

A year later, they were finally there. Steve could practically feel the excitement rolling off Bucky. Like a live wire as they stood there in the elevator, riding up in silence. And although Steve was also excited, he was also nervous. More nervous than he originally assumed he would be.

Sure, Steve had been around his nieces and nephews, but it was going to be different now. If the baby cried or needed a changing, he wouldn't be able to pawn them off on the parents. Instead, people would be doing that to him. He would be the one left with a screaming, stinky baby.

More than that though, Steve worried that he wasn't going to be a good father. A good uncle? Absolutely. A good man? Obviously. But would he be a good dad?

From beside him, Bucky gave his hand a comforting squeeze. Always knowing exactly when Steve needed to be comforted. Steve would like to say that it was due to them being together for a total of twelve years, but Steve knew that it was more than that. Bucky had always known.

Fondly, Steve gazed at Bucky. A reassuring smile on Bucky's face as he gave Steve's hand another squeeze. And just like how he always knew, Bucky was also able to always soothe Steve. Just when Steve needed him the most.

<https://www.wattpad.com/742612133-darling-bonus-rude-boy-stories-stucky-modern>


	2. Two

**Two:**

The elevator stopped at their floor and Sam rushed out as soon the doors open. With Steve and Bucky following right on his heels, their hands linked tightly as they raced towards their future.

Pausing at the doors to enter the labor and delivery wing. One of the nurses at the stand buzzed the three men in once she recognized Sam. Albeit, an out of breath Sam with two equally out of breath men lagging behind him. As they started rushing towards Sharon's room, the nurse stopped them.

"Wait," the nurse called out. The men paused and the nurse held up a pitcher of ice. With a quirked brow, she told Sam, "You don't want to forget this."

"No, I most definitely don't," Sam agreed as Steve took the pitcher from her.

Smiling, Steve nodded and immediately went back to following Sam and Bucky down the hallway. Even though their speed had slowed to a normal walk, Steve was still breathing harshly. He knew that it was his nerves, and he was sure that Bucky knew too.

Especially when Bucky excitedly smiled over at Steve. Steve tried to muster up the same confidence, but found that he simply wasn't able to. If Steve was being honest, if felt like he was going to be sick.

Knocking on the door, Sam paused until he heard, "Come in."

Opening the door, Sam entered and Bucky followed on his heels. Steve, however, was frozen in his spot in the hallway. What if this was a mistake? What if he wasn't Bucky's Mr. Right? What if he accidentally traumatized the child? What if --

"Steve?" Bucky questioned, backtracking to Steve. His hand firmly on the bag's strap and his head slightly tilted as he studied Steve with furrowed brows.

"I just --" Steve started, but cut himself off. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but he knew that his heart was pounding far too harshly for his own liking. The last time he felt like this was when he realized that he loved Bucky. And that didn't exactly have the greatest memories…

Looking up at his loving husband, Steve saw the concern etched into the lines of Bucky's face and swimming in those hypnotizing steel-blue eyes. Twelve years together, and Steve was still afraid. Afraid of hurting. Not necessarily afraid of himself getting hurt. No, over those twelve years, Steve had realized pretty quickly that Bucky was the best thing for him.

What really terrified Steve was of hurting Bucky. Terrified that he'd have the same fate as his dad and end up leaving Bucky the way that Sarah had been left.

Now they were adding a new member to the family. A child. A daughter. And Steve was terrified of possibly leaving her the way that he had been left. Sure, Steve knew that his dad didn't intentionally leave him the way that some of his friends' parents had left them. But Steve still feared of what could happen.

Bucky took another step and paused. Glancing down at the floral diaper bag that was slung around his shoulder, Bucky easily removed the strap and started again. Exiting the room and taking his place in front of Steve in the hallway.

Reaching up, Bucky caressed along Steve's bearded jaw. Bucky leaned in and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to Steve's lips. Then, pressing another kiss to Steve's forehead, Bucky pulled back to smile at Steve. As always, Bucky managed to put Steve at ease.

"I'm scared too, you know," Bucky confessed in a calm, nurturing tone. Making it even more obvious just how ready Bucky was to be a father.

Steve could feel tears building in his eyes as he mutely nodded. As Bucky went to say something equally encouraging -- probably -- he didn't get the chance as Sam interrupted their moment, "Hate to um… interrupt… but if I don't get those ice chips to Sharon, she's going to be --"

"On it," Bucky stated, exchanging a kiss with Steve, and taking the ice pitcher. Turning, Bucky smiled at Sam before discreetly gesturing with his head towards Steve, silently letting Sam know that Steve needed a pep-talk.

Sam watched as Bucky headed into the room, cheerily carrying the pitcher of ice chips over to an out of view Sharon. Then, Sam took a step out into the hallway. Sam crossed his arms along his chest and assumed, "Jitters?"

"Yeah," Steve attempted to take in a deep breath, but sniffled instead.

"Hey," Sam placed a comforting hand on Steve's broad shoulder and reassured, "You're gonna do great. We've all been here before."

"Yeah," Steve nodded, sniffling again. Teasing, Steve good-naturedly scoffed, "Except Bucky."

"Dude," Sam started, shaking his head as he continued, "I don't know what Bucky's on. He's always been a natural caregiver. You remember how he was with Grayson?"

Of course, Steve remembered. How could he not? It was the day that his best friend became a mother. Steve and Bucky had arrived at the Wilson house the day after Sharon and Grayson returned home. Grayson had been a fussy baby. Sam beamed, claiming that Grayson just needed attention -- like him -- and wasn't afraid to ask for it. But once he was placed in Bucky's arms, Grayson calmed. Easing completely into Bucky.

Which was probably why they were always asked to babysit for Sam and Sharon.

"I mean, if anything," Sam regained Steve's attention, "You're luckier than all of us. Having the baby whisperer right there with you."

Steve nodded and discreetly wiped at the few tears that had escaped his eyes. Sam gave his shoulder a soothing squeeze and reassured, "Trust me. You're gonna do fine."

<https://www.wattpad.com/760323356-darling-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern>


	3. Three

**Three:**

_You're gonna do fine_ , Steve internally repeated. Taking in a deep, grounding breath, Steve followed Sam into the delivery room. Finding Bucky feeding Sharon ice chips.

"Hey, daddy," Sharon teased when she spotted Steve. A large shit-eating grin on her swollen, blotchy face.

Steve scoffed and pleaded, "You've gotta stop saying that."

"But that's what you are," Sharon crunched down on an ice chip. Managing to purposely making it louder than it normally would have been, almost an exclamation mark to her statement.

"No, I'm not --"

Steve had been weakly protesting, but Bucky interrupted with a, "Yes, you are." Then, purposely trying to make it sound seductive -- even though he was also trying to stop himself from laughing -- Bucky said, "You are most definitely a _daddy_."

Sharon snorted and Steve covered his face as he mockingly pleaded, "Stop. You're making it perverted."

However, Steve was ignored as all three of his loved ones laughed. Steve rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop a smile from crossing his face and tugging attractively at his lips. Although the teasing was at his expense, Steve knew that he wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Ooh," Sharon exclaimed, completely stopping her laughter, and everyone else's in the room. Her hands were on her large, round abdomen and she repeated, "Ooh."

"Babe?" Sam questioned, approaching Sharon's other side and immediately letting her tightly squeeze his hand throughout the contractions. Sam winced at Sharon's strength but knew better than to say anything at this moment in time.

Audibly, Sharon breathed out a long drawn out, "Whe-ew."

Standing at the foot of the bed, Steve took a step forward and went to touch Sharon's foot, but paused. He wasn't sure if Sharon wanted to be touched and he wasn't going to do anything to make her even more uncomfortable. Especially since she was so uncomfortable in the first place because she was trying to bring _his_ child into the world.

Once the contraction was over, Sharon noticeably sagged. Even through her fatigue, Sharon could tell that Steve wanted to do something, but wasn't sure what he could do. So, Sharon rasped, "Stevie, be a dear, and massage my feet?"

"Sure," Steve readily agreed and gladly -- slightly -- lifted her swollen right foot. Softly, Steve started massaging, making sure to keep his touch gentle.

Closing her eyes, Sharon relaxed into her mound of pillows. It didn't last long though as she started tensing. Another contraction and Steve removed his hands from her foot. Holding his hands up, he exchanged a wide-eyed glance with Bucky.

Bucky was pushing Sharon's hair away from her face, trying to stop it from matting on her sweaty forehead. Noticing the panicked way that Steve was watching her, Bucky quirked a brow at him. Silently questioning if Steve was okay. To which, Steve mutely nodded, confirming that he was okay.

Even though he wasn't.

Steve was absolutely terrified.

Especially since it was approaching the actual delivery.

When that contraction was over, Sharon took in a deep breath and rubbed her baby bump. Teasingly, Sharon told the fetus, "I better be your favorite aunt."

"I'm sure you will be," Bucky reassured, kissing Sharon's sweaty temple.

Sharon smiled up at Bucky before glancing over at Sam, "Push the button."

"On it," Sam confirmed, pressing the nurse's button.

"Wait," Steve stated, completely concerned now. With almost comically wide eyes, Steve asked, "Is something wrong? What's wrong? Do you need something? Should I go get someone? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Steve," Bucky softly declared, standing from where he was sitting on the edge of Sharon's bed, and crossed the room to where Steve was. Steve was breathing entirely too erratically, for anyone's liking, but especially Bucky's. Bucky cautiously reached out for Steve, and soothingly suggested, "Babe, I think you need to sit down. Okay?"

On the point of almost hyperventilating, Steve just stared at his husband. When Steve didn't respond, Bucky asked, "Should we go outside? Do you need some air?"

As the nurse entered the room, Steve's gaze snapped towards the woman and watched as she went to check Sharon. Steve's eyes followed the nurse as she checked Sharon's vitals and talked about calling the doctor. At that, Steve turned his attention back to Bucky.

"You ready to cross this off the list?" Bucky questioned, keeping his tone light and soothing.

Calming a bit, Steve took Bucky's hand. Giving it a squeeze, Steve confessed, "With you? Absolutely."

"Then, let's do it," Bucky smiled, returning the squeeze while also tugging Steve out of the way.

<https://www.wattpad.com/760694176-darling-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern>


	4. Four

**Four:**

Another contraction was starting up as the nurse called the doctor. Steve worried his lower lip with his teeth as he watched his best friend suffer as she brought his daughter into the world. Feeling absolutely hopeless in the moment because he couldn't do anything. And that was one of the hardest things for Steve.

Thankfully, Dr. Helen Cho entered the room. Greeting Steve and Bucky with a cheery, "How are the dads doing?"

"Good," Bucky answered, correctly assuming that Steve couldn't speak in that moment.

Dr. Cho found his response acceptable as she turned her attention to the patient. Getting up and personal with Sharon as she checked to see just how dilated Sharon was. Enthusiastically, Dr. Cho stated, "It looks like we're almost there. You ready to start pushing?"

"This isn't my first rodeo," Sharon joked. Then mocked herself, "God, that was lame. Nat's most definitely going to be their favorite aunt."

"Puh-lease," Sam teased, "Pepper's going to be their favorite aunt. Money buys love."

Sharon caught Steve's gaze and playfully rolled her eyes before suddenly being reminded of the current situation. Steve turned his attention to Dr. Cho when Sharon did and he felt like moving to get a better view, but ultimately decided against it.

As Dr. Cho moved to start preparing, Steve squeezed Bucky's hand, his lifeline. Bucky gave Steve's hand a reciprocated squeeze before dropping Steve's hand. At first, Steve was confused, until he watched as Bucky removed his shirt, getting completely ready for skin-to-skin contact with their daughter.

Which was quickly approaching.

Especially once Sharon was encouraged to push.

Bearing down, Sharon tightly grasped onto Sam's hand and listened to Dr. Cho. Seemingly pushing with all her might, Sharon gritted her teeth and grunted. One push down, Sharon momentarily relaxed.

"You're doing great," Sam told her, rubbing her hand and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Sharon nodded and blew out a puff of air before pushing again. Dr. Cho commented, "You're crowning." Then she looked over at Steve and Bucky and asked, "Do you want to see?"

Bucky looked up at Sharon, silently asking her permission, and Sharon mutely nodded her consent. So, Bucky went around and peeked over Dr. Cho's shoulder. Watching as his daughter was brought into the world.

With a large smile crinkling up to his eyes, Bucky started to cry. Completely overcome with the emotions building up inside of him. Beyond thankful for what Sharon was doing for them. It was a gift that Bucky and Steve could never be thankful enough for.

"Okay," Dr. Cho motivated, "You ready to push again."

"Yup," Sharon sighed, lifting up from her mound of pillows as she started pushing again.

A large, intense push later and the head was revealed. Dr. Cho reassured Sharon, "Almost done, auntie. You're doing great."

Sure enough, it didn't take much longer before the body followed. There she was, Willa Estelle, all covered in goo and promptly placed on Bucky's bare chest. The tears freely flowing from Steve's eyes as Bucky cradled their newborn daughter close while Steve moved closer and followed instructions by cutting the umbilical cord.

Both men crying and Steve gently placed his hand on her tiny head, stroking over her slicked brown hair. Steve looked over her small face, recognizing Sharon's cute little nose and Bucky's mouth. As Willa's eyelids fluttered open to reveal Bucky's beautiful big blue eyes staring up at Steve in wonder.

Steve looked up at Bucky then and leaned in to lovingly kiss his husband. Feeling more love than Steve even knew was ever possible. Especially more than Steve thought was possible for himself.

Pulling back from the kiss, Steve made his way over to Sharon because he owed a lot of his happiness to her. Not only just for bringing his daughter into this world, but for being there through it all. For encouraging him to embrace his feelings for Bucky, not to run from them. For getting wine drunk and sharing giggles in the dark. For always being there for Steve when he needed a friend.

Once Sharon was finally done delivering the placenta, Steve gave Sam a hug and then leaned in to give Sharon a chaste kiss. Sharon simply, playfully rolled her eyes at his display of affection and demanded, "Go over and hold your baby, daddy."

Smirking, Steve pressed a kiss to her forehead and went over to Bucky sans Willa as she was being checked by the nurse and Dr. Cho. Bucky had wiped the goo from his chest and was putting his shirt back on. His bun was messy, his eyes puffy, and his face blotchy, and he was absolutely the most gorgeous person Steve had ever seen.

Steve couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. Bucky's heart had always been big, his love had always been plentiful, and Steve knew that Willa was the luckiest little girl in the whole world. Hell, the whole universe. And Steve was the luckiest to have Bucky as his partner and the father of his child.

<https://www.wattpad.com/760969895-darling-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern>


	5. Five

**Five:**

" _A husband, a house, and a beautiful reflection of my love and affection_ ," Bucky softly sang, tenderly caressing Willa's chubby cheek with his finger, " _Sadie, Sadie, married lady_."

"I'm honestly surprised that you didn't name her, 'Sadie,'" Sharon scoffed from her bed, eating a Jell-O pack. Finishing the pack, she mused, "Or Barbara."

Bucky softly chuckled under his breath and cooed, "No, she's a Willa."

"Even though you wanted her to be named, 'Fanny,'" Steve lovingly teased, looking down at a sleeping Willa. Contently swaddled in a teal blue floral blanket with a matching donut turban placed on her head.

"Of course," Sam chuckled, shaking his head. His arm wrapped comfortably and protectively around Sharon's shoulders. Sam acted as though he was going to say something else until his phone rang. Quickly answering the facetime call when he realized that it was his mom, Darlene, "Hey, mama!"

"How's Sharon?" Darlene cut right to the point.

"Geez, not wasting any time, huh," Sam teased.

"She's my favorite," Darlene sassed, causing Sharon to giggle.

While they talked, Steve reached up to caress Willa's cheek the same way that Bucky was. Bucky lovingly watched Steve and quietly asked, "You sure you don't want to hold her?"

Steve smiled at Bucky and reassured, "I'm sure."

"You know, you're not going to break her, right?" Bucky softly half-teased.

Looking over Willa's 6 lb 7 oz and 18 in frame, Steve quietly mused, "She's just so tiny."

"Tell that to my vagina," Sharon joked.

"Babe," Sam playfully chastised and barked out a chuckle along with Steve and Bucky as he shoved his cellphone into his pocket.

Situating a sleeping Willa, Bucky held her out to Steve as he insisted, "Hold her."

So, Steve took his daughter into his arms. Making sure that her neck was supported and hoping that she'd stay asleep. Of course, just because Steve was hoping that she'd stay sleeping, didn't mean that she was actually going to. Instead, Willa's eyes opened and her face started scrunching as she let out a shrill cry.

Mildly panicking, Steve stiffly rocked Willa and shushed her, "Shh, you're okay."

"Shh, Willa, it's okay, baby," Bucky said, briefly placing a comforting hand on her front. Still shushing her, Bucky stood from his seat on the side and took one of the pre-made formula bottles from the diaper bag. Quickly shaking the bottle, Bucky popped the cap and put on one of the nipples.

Steve went to hand Willa back to Bucky, but Bucky held out the bottle for him. Silently urging for Steve to take the bottle, and even though Steve felt entirely incompetent in the moment, Bucky was persistent. So, carefully moving the arm that wasn't supporting Willa's head, Steve took the bottle.

Instantly, Steve brought the tiny bottle to Willa's mouth, and tried to get her to eat. However, she was already demonstrating the stubbornness that she inherited from both Sharon and Bucky, by deciding that she wasn't ready to eat. But Steve was stubborn too. So, he tried again because he knew that it was time for a feeding.

"Maybe she needs a changing," Bucky offered.

Steve looked over at Sharon and Sam for guidance. The experienced parents simply shrugged and Steve glanced down at Willa. Unsure of what to do, Steve set the bottle down on the small table beside him. Then, Steve set Willa on his lap and started to unravel the near-expert swaddle that Bucky had crafted.

Almost inconsolable now, Willa's wails got louder and Steve was almost entirely surprised that such a sound could come from such a small package. Bucky had already grabbed a fresh diaper and wipes by the time that Steve had unclasped the pale pink onesie. Another reason why Steve was glad that he was married and parenting with Bucky.

Balancing Willa on his lap, Steve changed his first diaper as a dad. And he immediately felt like he had done it wrong. That he had somehow messed up. Especially once Willa started to shiver and shake due to the chill from being uncovered. Quickly, Steve buttoned her onesie again and attempted to swaddle her the way that Bucky had, but Steve knew that he was failing.

"Buck?" Steve helplessly looked up at Bucky.

Bucky gestured for him to continue and encouraged, "You got it, babe. Just have faith."

"I just --" Steve cut himself off as he brought Willa to his chest with the swaddle only half-done. In his insecurity, Steve attempted to joke, "Sam, you sure she's not yours? She has your lungs."

"Funny," Sam deadpanned, but still sympathetically smiled at Steve. Sam reassured, "You got this."

Steve didn't feel like he had it though. Especially not as Willa continued to wail. But luckily, Steve had Bucky. And Bucky was a saint. A baby whisperer. And Steve was more than happy to hand Willa over to Bucky when he had finally had enough of her cries.

Effortlessly, Bucky fixed the swaddle and held her close as he soothingly rubbed her back. Instantly, her cries started to ease and Bucky was able to maneuver Willa into a position where he could feed her. Just as everyone claimed, Bucky truly was a baby whisperer.

All the while, Sharon joked, "Next time you want a baby, I expect a bottle of raspberry wine first."

"Anything you want," Bucky cooed, not taking his eyes off Willa.

<https://www.wattpad.com/761021036-darling-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern>


	6. Six

**Six:**

Over the monitor, a wail could be heard. Even though they really didn't need the monitor considering how loud Willa was. Keeping his eyes closed, Steve began waking up. Just barely. Steve felt like an anchor was tied around him, keeping him in bed. Even though he knew that he needed to. After all, it was --

"Your turn," Bucky sleepily rasped from his side of the bed.

"I'm awake," Steve half-lied and forced himself out of bed.

Groggily, Steve made his way across the room and padded the short distance down the hallway to Willa's room. About to enter her floral nursery, he accidentally tripped over their beloved, adopted Australian Shepherd, Hemmy. Stumbling, Steve cursed under his breath, but managed to catch himself by a well-placed hand on the wall.

Briefly glaring at Hemmy, Steve crossed the room to the crib. Expertly picking Willa up, Steve held her close and soothingly rubbed her back. Taking extra care as he crossed the room to change her diaper. Steve knew that Hemmy just wanted to protect Willa, but he sure was getting on his last nerve.

Being much more comfortable in his abilities now that he had a little more time being a father -- three whole months to be exact -- Steve didn't act like a robot anymore. Except for when he was tired and moved as though he was on autopilot, Steve changed the diaper and cooed, "Such a big girl now. Yes, you are. And I can't wait until you finally sleep the whole night through."

All done, Steve lifted Willa back into his arms and made sure to shoo Hemmy away as he carried her across the room and out the door. Carrying Willa and soothingly rubbing her back as he headed towards the kitchen. Momentarily wondering why they had bought such a large house. Admittedly, it wasn't as big as the Stark-Potts home, but it was still too big for a four in the morning feeding.

With Hemmy following, Steve entered the kitchen and headed over to the counter so he could get the Baby Brezza ready to go. That was probably the best gift at the baby shower that they had received. Practically a Keurig for babies. So simple. Much needed. Just push a button and --

"Fuck," Steve cursed, slightly sagging while Willa nuzzled into his broad, bare chest. In his sleepiness and with coffee on the brain, Steve had put the bottle beneath the wrong, nifty machine.

Deciding to just use the coffee filled bottle for himself, Steve grabbed a fresh, clean one for Willa. Making sure that it was the correct machine, Steve got the bottle ready to go. Meanwhile, replacing the used Keurig pod with a new one for Bucky because Steve was a loving husband and knew Bucky would need it once he woke up for the day.

As Steve waited for Willa's bottle to finish, he took a drink of the coffee filled bottle. So tired that he didn't care about burning his tongue, just knowing that he deserved some coffee, even if it was butter toffee flavor.

Once the bottle was done, Steve secured a nipple in place and checked the temperature. Determining it was fine, Steve successfully fed a sleepy Willa who was close to falling asleep again. Which, Steve could understand and appreciate. So much so, that a large yawn ripped through him.

Fondly gazing down at his daughter, Steve just marveled at her. The way that her eyelids fluttered and her tiny hand moved as though she was trying to hold the bottle for herself. So tiny and so determined in everything that she did. Her powerful personality already showing in everything that she did.

On more than one occasion, Bucky had called her a genius. A leader. A no-nonsense, my-way-or-the-highway, stubborn as all hell type of chick. Steve had seen some of it in his time with her and in the cherished videos that Bucky sent him throughout the day while he was at work.

Taking another drink of his coffee, Steve wondered what went through that developing mind of hers. Could she differentiate Steve from Bucky? Or did she just see them as these loving, giant men who would give their lives to protect her? Did she know just how loved she was? Could she feel how wanted she had been?

Tilting the bottle up so she wasn't sucking in any air, Steve leaned against the counter and mused aloud, "You're going to be trouble, huh."

"Of course, she is," Bucky softly replied, leaning against the kitchen entryway. Fondly watching Steve, Bucky teased, "She is your daughter, after all."

"Right," Steve quietly scoffed, "Because you're not stubborn or anything." Finished with the bottle, Steve set it down on the counter beside him and situated Willa on his shoulder. As he started burping her, Steve joked, "Next time we use my DNA. Maybe then they won't be so stubborn."

Bucky chuckled at that and argued, "You're the most stubborn person I know, Mr. I Can Do This All Day."

Managing to get a loud burp from Willa, Bucky and Steve exchanged an impressed look with each other. Steve continued burping Willa and teasingly cooed, "I can do _this_ all day."

<https://www.wattpad.com/761197046-darling-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern>


	7. Seven

**Seven:**

Steve loved his job. It paid well, had great benefits, and had even given Steve paternity leave with pay. And after having that time off with Bucky and Willa, it made leaving for work very difficult. Especially when Bucky and Willa seemed to have so much fun together during the day while he was at work.

So, Steve tried to hold Willa as much as possible before he had to be at work. Keeping her snug as a bug in his arms, against his chest. Taking care of his morning routine one-armed because he simply refused to put her down. Simply wanting to get as many cuddles with her as possible in hopes that it would last him throughout the day. Even though he knew that no matter how many cuddles he got from his special girl that he'd still want more.

Then again, when Willa got sick…

"Fuck," Steve sighed around his toothbrush.

From the shower, Bucky asked, "What?" Peeking around the shower curtain, Bucky looked over at Steve and said, "What did you say? I didn't hear you."

Steve shook his head and spit the foamy dregs into the sink. Rinsing his toothbrush and wiping his mouth, Steve explained, "Puked on my shirt."

"Aw, poor baby," Bucky sympathetically stated. Holding his arms out, Bucky said, "Give her to me and change your shirt."

Removing Willa's diaper, Steve handed her over to Bucky. Once Willa was in Bucky's arms, Steve started leaving the room. As he exchanged his puked tee for a fresh, clean one, Steve heard Bucky coo from the shower, "Nakey baby! Yes, you are! You're a nakey baby!"

Quietly, Willa made some of her baby noises and Steve wished that he could stay home. After all, everyone was constantly telling them that they had to cherish these moments because they're gone before they would even be able to blink. And Steve didn't want to miss any of them.

"Yeah, what cha thinkin'?" Bucky replied to Willa. Her coos continued and Bucky said, "I think you like showers, huh? Better than baths, yeah?"

"You love baths," Steve scoffed.

"Correct," Bucky confirmed. Still using his baby voice, Bucky exaggerated, "I love baths. But Willa hates them. Yes, she does. She hates them."

Steve leaned against the sink and nodded, silently agreeing. Willa wasn't a fan of baths. But she was a fan of her special, all natural bedtime lavender lotion. She loved it so much that she was getting to the point where she couldn't fall asleep without it. Which was another trait that she picked up from Bucky, who also had a bedtime ritual where he tediously moisturized his skin religiously and couldn't sleep without doing so.

The shower was turned off then and Bucky pulled back the curtain, revealing himself and Willa. Without needing to ask Steve, Steve opened the towel and handed it over to Bucky who promptly wrapped it around Willa's shivering body. Handing Willa over to Steve, Steve handed Bucky another towel. Which Bucky graciously accepted and wrung out his long brown hair.

Holding Willa, Steve dried her off. Making sure to share funny faces with her in hopes of making her laugh. Smiles came easily. Their baby was seemingly the most cheerful baby ever. Laughter on the other hand, however, was something that they were still working on.

"How pissed would you be if she laughed when you were at work?" Bucky snorted, drying off his body.

Talking to Willa, Steve cooed, "I can't wait until you can talk so you can tell daddy that he isn't funny."

"Rude," Bucky scoffed, earning a wink from Steve. Stepping out of the tub, Bucky leaned forward. Steve met him halfway for a kiss. Around Steve's lips, Bucky said, "Have a good day today."

"You too," Steve spoke into another kiss. Passing Willa to his husband, Steve pressed a sweet kiss to her head. Affectionately smoothing his hand over her messy brown hair, Steve told Willa, "Be good for daddy."

As Steve went to leave the bathroom, Bucky grabbed his hand and tugged him back in. Finding Bucky to be bashfully smiling, Steve attempted to fight his own grin from tugging at his lips. Giving his husband another kiss before reluctantly leaving the bathroom.

On his way out of the bathroom, Steve bent over to scratch Hemmy between the ears. All the while, telling the Australian Sheppard, "Watch them while I'm gone." Taking Hemmy's tail wagging as an agreement, Steve told him, "Thanks buddy. You're the best boy."

<https://www.wattpad.com/761480411-darling-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern>


	8. Eight

**Eight:**

Just like Steve feared, the months passed by entirely too quickly. Speeding by right underneath his nose, and causing his chest to clench when he blinked and found a happy, healthy six month old. A six month old who was seemingly very opinionated, if one could judge by the near-constant babble. A six month old who's favorite foods included carrots, green beans, and plums. A six month old who grew frustrated with tummy time and just wanted to walk already.

Currently, Steve was using the Babymoov's Duo Meal Station -- another useful baby shower gift -- to make a delicious meal for Willa. Carrying Willa into the kitchen, Bucky paused. Watching as Steve blended the chicken, potatoes, and green beans into a perfect puree, Bucky's expression took on one of disgust.

"What?" Steve questioned with a chuckle.

Bucky teasingly covered Willa's ears and lowered his voice to half-joke, "It looks like vomit."

"Well," Steve chuckled again, removing the blending jug. Steve started putting the mush into the designated storage containers and said, "It's her favorite."

Bucky went to say something else, but stopped himself as the door to the garage opened. A cheerful, raspy voice called out, "I hope you're decent."

"Damn," Steve deadpanned while Bucky feigned disappointment as he said, "I forgot I was wearing pants."

Nat entered the kitchen and immediately exaggerated her cheerful expression when she spotted Willa. Wiggling her fingers out in front of her at Willa, causing the baby to giggle. Bucky handed Willa over and Natasha cooed, "Are you ready to spend the night with Auntie Nat and Uncle Brucey?"

"Brucey?" Steve quirked a brow and exchanged a smirk with Bucky.

"Uh huh," Natasha answered, still speaking in her baby voice and holding onto Willa's hand while she bounced her on her hip, "Uncle Brucey. He's so excited to see you. Yes, he is."

"I'm excited too," Bucky cooed, affectionately stroking his hand over Willa's dark brown hair that was long enough to put into a tiny ponytail, even though she hated having her hair like that. Bucky playfully opened his eyes wide as he continued, "I'm excited to have a _whole night_ with daddy all to myself."

"A whole night and you'll most definitely be calling him daddy," Natasha teased, glancing up to find a blushing Steve.

Closing his eyes, Steve dramatically tilted his head up to look at the ceiling. As though he was praying for strength, Steve sighed, "I swear to god… if you corrupt my daughter…"

"Calm down," Nat scoffed, playfully rolling her eyes as she said, "I'm not going to corrupt her."

"Good," Steve let out a sigh of relief.

Until Nat joked, "Because your husband's going to be the one to do so."

Bucky chuckled at that and since Bucky was laughing, Willa did too. If it wasn't for Willa's sweet squeals, Steve probably would've kept scowling. But that little girl sure did have Steve wrapped around her finger, just like her daddy. And since Steve was so pathetically in love, he couldn't help but smile.

Crossing the kitchen to where Natasha was holding Willa, Steve held out his hand and melted when Willa grabbed his hand. Wrapping her tiny hand around his finger, she smiled up at Steve with her gummy mouth. Smiling down at her, Steve brought his hand up and rubbed his finger along Willa's gums.

"Did it break through yet?" Bucky eagerly asked.

A bit solemnly, Steve shook his head and reluctantly said, "Nope."

"Poor baby," Bucky pouted his lower lip as he rubbed Willa's head again. Leaning forward, Bucky kissed Willa's head and repeated, "Poor, poor baby."

"She's teething?" Natasha assumed. Bucky and Steve mutely nodded and Natasha repeated Bucky's sentiment, "Aw, poor baby."

Then Natasha pretended to hand Willa to Steve as she teased, "I'm ready for the fun baby, not for the cranky baby."

Steve playfully rolled his eyes, but took Willa all the same. Cooing down at her, "Willa is always the fun baby, yes she is."

"The most fun and the most popular," Bucky fondly added.

Willa was intently watching Steve's expressions as he widened his eyes and opened his mouth. Like she always did, Willa reached up and grabbed at Steve's mouth and gripped tightly onto his well-groomed beard. Wincing, Steve reached up to try and get Willa to let go. Willa -- like most babies -- was a hair-puller, and Steve absolutely hated it. Not as much as Bucky did since Bucky's hair was longer, but Steve still hated it.

"Maybe I should shave," Steve teased, finally getting Willa to loosen her grip.

Bucky theatrically gasped and said, "No, you shouldn't."

But Steve's attention was still on Willa. With her large blue eyes starting to well up with tears and her lower lip starting to quiver as she pouted, Steve brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Softly, Steve pleaded, "Please, don't cry, darling."

Of course, with Willa being an infant, she cried anyway. Dramatic with it, even. Throwing her head forward against Steve's broad shoulder as she cried into Steve's chest. Steve soothingly rubbed her back and felt absolutely miserable for causing her to cry. As if it wasn't obvious enough that Steve was pathetically wrapped around her little, chubby finger.

"I think you should take her and go before he changes his mind," Bucky stage whispered to Natasha.

"I think so too," Natasha stated, taking Willa from Steve. Which, of course, caused Willa to cry even more. Nat held her close though and soothingly rubbed at her back. And to no one's surprise, Natasha was able to lull Willa into a content state. Another reminder of just how much of a shame it was that Natasha was dealing with her infertility issues.

Another reminder of just how unfair life could be sometimes.

<https://www.wattpad.com/761566802-darling-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern>


	9. Ten

**Nine:**

It was the first Willa-free night, and so far, Steve was antsy. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his alone time with Bucky, Steve just was a worrier, naturally. He knew that Willa was safe with Natasha and Bruce. But every little thing of what _could_ go wrong, ran through his mind like one of the many marathons that he regularly participated in.

"Everything okay?" Bucky asked from across the table.

Steve glanced up from his steak dinner to watch Bucky take a drink of his dry red wine. Nodding, Steve falsely reassured, "Yeah. Of course."

Bucky -- who had been married to Steve for six years now -- obviously didn't believe his husband. Knowing better by now. Especially when Steve was one of the absolute worst liars that Bucky had ever met. Which Bucky could admit was one of the best things to be complete garbage at.

Setting his glass down, Bucky licked his lips and reached out to take Steve's hand in his. Steve readily allowed Bucky to hold his hand on top of the small, white clothed table. Easing into the moment and the quaint, dimly lit restaurant with his husband holding his hand while rubbing soothing circles into the back of his hand.

"What's going on up there in that handsome head of yours?" Bucky asked, curiously studying Steve.

Steve leaned forward and questioned, "How are you not a mess right now?"

Bucky's brows furrowed and a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. Chuckling, Bucky asked, "Why would I be a mess?"

"Because," Steve shrugged, "What if something happens?"

Bucky's expression softened as he watched Steve affectionately. Bringing Steve's hand to his lips, Bucky fondly kissed Steve's knuckles. Steve's body eased then, and Bucky said, "I love how much you care. It's one of the reasons why I wanted to marry you. But Willa is fine. It's just one night, and if anything happens, Nat will call us."

Still not very convinced, Steve still nodded. He didn't want to ruin this evening. After all, it had been months -- six to be exact -- since they had a proper date night. And Steve would be damned if he ruined it for Bucky. Bucky deserved this. Bucky deserved everything.

"Do you want to call? Just to check in?" Bucky kindly asked, trying to appease his husband and get his nerves to settle so he could actually enjoy the evening.

"No," Steve shook his head. Taking a drink of his own wine, Steve said, "I'll be okay."

"Steve," Bucky sighed.

"What?" Steve asked, brows furrowing.

"Go call Nat," Bucky sweetly demanded. Giving Steve's hand a loving squeeze, Bucky encouraged, "Go check on our baby."

Standing from the small two-person table, Steve leaned forward and kissed Bucky. Holding Bucky's face, Steve said, "I knew there was a reason for marrying you."

Bucky scoffed at that and tilted his face up to kiss Steve once more before informing, "I'll get the check."

"I'll get the car," Steve agreed, pulling back. Steve grabbed his dark-blue suit jacket from the back of the chair and kissed Bucky's forehead once more before heading towards the exit.

Outside, Steve handed the valet his ticket and waited as they got Bucky's galaxy blue Audi Q7. Shrugging into his jacket, Steve pulled out his phone and immediately pressed Natasha's contact. With the phone ringing, the valet returned the vehicle and Steve glanced back to find Bucky placing some cash onto the small table.

"Thanks," Steve told the valet, handing him a reasonable tip. Walking around the front of the SUV and climbing inside while the other line kept ringing. And ringing. And ringing. Quietly, Steve questioned aloud, "What the fuck?"

"What?" Bucky asked, climbing into the passenger seat. Pulling the belt across himself, Bucky glanced at Steve, "Everything okay?"

"She's not answering," Steve informed.

"Well," Bucky started, placing his hand on Steve's muscular thigh. He gave the khaki clad thigh a comforting squeeze and glanced at the clock, "It's bath time."

Steve glanced at the clock then and nodded. Removing the phone from his ear, Steve ended the call, knowing that Natasha hated voicemails. Trying to calm himself, Steve repeated, "It's bath time."

"Ya know who else would enjoy a bath?" Bucky seductively ran his hand up. Tracing the outline of Steve's dick with a soft, teasing fingertip.

At the achingly sweet touch, Steve briefly closed his eyes and tilted his head back into the headrest. Only briefly though as he was aware that they were sitting in the valet zone. With Bucky's hand resting suspiciously close to his prick, Steve quickly pulled out of the area and headed for home.

Steve supposed that there could be good things about them being baby-free for the evening. For starters, they wouldn't feel the need to rush and could actually take their time. Which would be nice considering their sex life wasn't as active as it had once been since Willa was born. Especially not the first three months of her life, it had been nearly nonexistent then.

Teasingly, Bucky brushed his pinky against Steve's hardening cock. And if Steve drove a little faster than usual, who could blame him?

<https://www.wattpad.com/762060231-darling-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern>


	10. Ten

**Ten:**

Pulling into their garage, Steve had one thing on his mind. Wanting nothing more than to devour as many of Bucky's delicious moans as he could while he lovingly took his husband apart. It was one of Steve's favorite things to do and he was going to take advantage of them having the night to themselves. Thrilling at the thought of being able to take his sweet time causing his husband to unravel.

"C'mere," Steve said, leaning over the center console, gesturing for Bucky to meet him in the middle.

Gladly, Bucky willingly did as expected and tenderly pressed his lips to Steve's. Always eager to kiss Steve as much as he possibly could. Always enjoying the rough scratch of Steve's beard against his clean shaven face. Never regretting the inevitable beard burn that followed. No matter where the beard burn surfaced on his body, always cherishing it regardless.

"You taste like wine," Steve mused around Bucky's lips.

Bucky giggled against Steve's mouth and teased, "And you taste like steak, but you don't hear me complaining."

"Never said it was a bad thing," Steve stated, before deepening the kiss by licking his way inside Bucky's mouth. Chasing after Bucky's natural taste that was hiding just beneath the red wine.

Sliding his hand to the back of Bucky's head, Steve tangled his fingers into Bucky's long brown hair. Tugging at the carefully crafted braid, Steve couldn't help the moan that escaped him. Encouraging the moan, Bucky reciprocated by moaning too. And with hearing Bucky moan, Steve felt his erection fully harden.

Breathing turning erratic, Bucky pulled back and seductively questioned, "Wanna take this in--"

The vibration from Steve's phone in the cupholder interrupted Bucky's offer and the moment. Quickly, Steve removed his hand from Bucky's hair and grabbed his ringing phone. Answering, "Nat?"

"Hey, you called?" Natasha replied.

"Yeah," Steve breathlessly confirmed.

Trying to calm himself, Steve took in a deep breath. Which, of course, caught Natasha's attention and she scoffed, "Hold up. Are you-- Should I call back later?"

"Yes, you should!" Bucky playfully exclaimed over Steve's lie of, "No, now's fine."

Playfully, Bucky narrowed his eyes at his husband. Especially when Steve made no move to hang up the phone, and instead asked, "How's Willa?"

"She's fine," Natasha reassured. Then, Nat giggled, "She's sleeping right now. So, you should most definitely spend some obviously much needed sexy time with your husband."

Before Steve could say anything else, Natasha hung up the phone. A bit stunned, Steve pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment. Blinking, Steve turned to look over at Bucky, who was pressing his lips together, desperately trying to not laugh.

Which Bucky failed at.

Bucky loudly chuckled and leaned over the console to kiss Steve again. Then, because Bucky could be a little shit, Bucky teased, "Told you so."

"Yeah, I know," Steve playfully rolled his eyes and joked, "Mr. Always Right."

"You got it, babe," Bucky smirked and kissed Steve once again. Seductively biting Steve's lower lip, Bucky offered again, "Let's take this inside."

"Race ya," Steve mockingly suggested, pressing a kiss to the tip of Bucky's nose. 

Being playful, Bucky quickly climbed out of the SUV and actually started racing into the house. And since Steve wasn't above being childish, he also raced into the house. Following the trail of clothes that Bucky left behind, Steve also started stripping out of his clothes, knowing that he'd pick up the discarded garments after their romp.

Finally reaching the master bedroom, Steve was greeted by Bucky standing in the middle of the room in nothing but a lilac purple lace thong that matched the cashmere sweater that he wore to dinner. Steve nearly dropped to his knees right there in the hallway when he spotted the head of Bucky's flushed dick peeking out from the waistband of the lace thong. Looking positively edible as he just stood there under Steve's gaze.

"Oh, sweetheart," Steve wistfully sighed. Taking his place in front of his husband, Steve placed his hands on Bucky's body as he slid down to his knees. Face-to-face with Bucky's cock, Steve tilted his face up to look up at Bucky's face as he stated, "You're too good to me."

"I know," Bucky joked, earning a teasing nip as Steve pressed kisses to his abdomen just above the waistband. Bucky brought his hand to Steve's head and carded his fingers through Steve's blond locks. Tugging at Steve's hair, so he'd look up at him, Bucky told him, "You're good to me too."

"I'm just getting started," Steve smirked, hooking his fingers into the thong and pulled the lacy lingerie down his muscular thighs.

<https://www.wattpad.com/762454540-darling-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern>


	11. Eleven

**Eleven:**

Swallowing down Bucky's dick, Steve grasped onto Bucky's taut ass. Giving the muscular globes a tender squeeze, Bucky's grasp tightened in Steve's hair while Bucky threw his head back from the sheer pleasure. Especially when Steve caressed over Bucky's ass cheeks and stroking down the crack.

"Steve," Bucky groaned, only being held up by Steve's strong arms.

Knowing exactly what that particular tone meant, Steve pulled his mouth completely off Bucky's aching prick, and stood up. Desperately, Steve sensually kissed Bucky and grasped the back of Bucky's thighs so he could lift his husband up. Bucky had been in this situation enough times and instinctually wrapped his legs around Steve's waist. Steve wasted no time at all as he carried his husband over to their king size bed.

As lovingly as possible, Steve placed Bucky onto the made bed and climbed over him. Never once stopping his needy kisses. Not even when Bucky scraped his nails down Steve's toned back. Not even when Bucky bucked his hips up, causing his slick prick to slide along Steve's. Instead of breaking this kiss, the pair simply groaned into each other's mouths.

Practically sobbing from the lack of friction and desperately wanting to get off, Bucky whined, "Steve."

"Shh," Steve soothed, smoothing Bucky's hair away from his face. Kissing Bucky once more, Steve climbed up even more and reached over to the end table on Bucky's side of the bed.

As he reached into the drawer, Bucky lifted himself, so he could pepper Steve's jaw with kisses. Momentarily, Steve was distracted by the way Bucky was nibbling on him as though he was positively edible. Enjoying the kisses, Steve put more of his weight on Bucky's frame. Digging his knees into the mattress and rutting against him as he paused his search for the bottle of lube.

"Steven Grant, I want you in me when I come," Bucky rasped, sucking Steve's earlobe into his mouth.

"Fuck," Steve replied because, "Fuck, I want that too."

Bucky scraped his teeth along the shell of Steve's ear and demanded, "Then you better get to it."

Not needing to be told twice, Steve immediately lifted his weight from Bucky's frame and quickly grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer. Grasping the bottle in hand, Steve sat back on his feet. Biting his own lower lip as he watched Bucky spread his legs wider, creating more space for Steve, Steve popped the cap open.

Steve had other plans in mind though as he lovingly patted Bucky's thigh and sweetly suggested, "Roll over."

Doing as instructed, Bucky sat up and moved onto his knees. Bracing himself on his forearms with his ass up, in front of Steve. Lovingly, Steve smoothed his hands up the back of Bucky's thighs and pressed a kiss to the small of Bucky's back, causing Bucky's body to quake in his need.

Playfully, Steve tenderly bit into the soft cushion of Bucky's ass cheek, earning a giggled moan from the brunet. With his lips still pressed against Bucky's skin, Steve curiously questioned, "When's the last time I did this?"

"Been a minute," Bucky answered, tightly gripping the comforter when Steve spread his cheeks.

Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky's hole and Steve promised, "I'll make it up to you."

Before anything else could be said, Steve used the flat of his tongue to lick over Bucky's hole. Earning a high-pitch whine from Bucky as he rocked back, into the sensation. Steve groaned into the roll of Bucky's hips and strategically scratched his beard along Bucky's soft, supple skin.

Steve could spend hours eating Bucky's ass. Treating him like a delicacy and truly savoring Bucky's clean, rich taste with each lick. Switching it up between licks with the flat of his tongue and circling the rim with the tip of his tongue. Driving Bucky absolutely insane as Steve started licking into him. Licking him open.

Torturing Bucky in the most beautiful of ways, causing Bucky to keen. Bucky's moans were some of the most tantalizing sounds that Steve had ever heard in his life. Sometimes they entered Steve's dreams to remind him just how lucky he truly was. And Steve was lucky, he knew that he was. Always trying his damndest to show his appreciation for his husband and the life they created together. Never wanting Bucky to go one second without knowing how loved he was.

Delving in again, Steve tried to show Bucky just how loved and desired he truly was.

<https://www.wattpad.com/762758327-darling-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern>


	12. Twelve

**Twelve:**

As Steve continued his delicious torture, he slicked up his fingers and pulled back to add a finger. Catching Bucky completely off guard and earning a surprised guttural groan in return. And due to Bucky's surprise, Steve couldn't help but chuckle.

Not wanting to tease Bucky any more than he already had, Steve wasted no time opening him up. Quickly adding a second finger and scissoring Bucky open. Marveling at the way Bucky was pushing himself back onto Steve's prodding fingers, as though his only want was for Steve to be deeper.

Tripping the pads of his fingers over Bucky's prostate, Steve gave in to Bucky's begging and added another finger. Properly and thoroughly opening Bucky as quickly as possible without causing Bucky any discomfort.

Satisfied with his work, Steve removed his fingers and pressed a sweet kiss to Bucky's stretched-open hole while he slicked up his neglected cock. As Steve started lining himself up, however, Bucky stated, "No, wait."

"What?" Steve sincerely asked, removing his hands from Bucky's body. Fearful that he had done something, Steve wondered, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky reassured, turning over and laying on his back. Spreading his legs wide, so there would be enough room for Steve, Bucky smirked. Running his hand up Steve's thigh, Bucky clarified, "I just wanna see your face, love."

"After twelve years," Steve stated, the corners of his lips tugging up as he lined himself up at Bucky's entrance, "You'd think you'd be tired of looking at my ugly mug."

"Shut up," Bucky giggled, but gasped when Steve started pushing in.

Arching his back, Bucky moaned as Steve seated himself. Steve kissed the tip of Bucky's nose and affectionately pushed the loose strands of Bucky's hair away from his face. Still wondering how he got so lucky. When Bucky's eyes fluttered open to reveal the prettiest shade of blue that Steve had ever seen with his pupils blown wide in his lust, Steve leaned in to tenderly kiss him.

Rocking his hips, Steve was soon building up an unforgiving rhythm. From experience, Steve knew that it wouldn't take long for them to both reach their climaxes. Knowing that after all the foreplay, they wouldn't last long at all. And despite him wanting nothing more than to make Bucky come -- and to come, himself -- Steve stilled. Wanting to prolong the inevitable.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked, almost offended.

Steve's brows furrowed as he explained, "I want to make it last."

"Well," Bucky linked his ankles behind Steve's back, giving him leverage to nudge Steve just a bit deeper, "I want to come."

Chuckling, Steve nuzzled his face into the crook of Bucky's neck. Pressing a kiss to Bucky's sweaty skin before saying, "I thought you'd want to… I don't know… we don't get many opp--"

"I want to come," Bucky demanded, causing Steve to chuckle again. Then, Bucky said, "Unless you wan--"

Bucky keened as Steve started rolling his hips. Building a rhythm that is meant to get them both off, while pulling back so he could hook Bucky's knee over his shoulder. Leaning back down -- nearly bending Bucky in half -- Steve desperately kissed Bucky, knowing that at any moment he was going to come.

Steve was a gentleman, and made sure that Bucky always came first. So, while groping Bucky's pec, Steve stated against Bucky's lips, "I'm not coming without you."

"Don't have to worry about that," Bucky moaned, arching his back when Steve rubbed the pad of his thumb over Bucky's pert nipple.

Another brush of Steve's thumb and Bucky was coming. Spilling his load with his dick between their muscled abs. Steve moaned at the feeling of Bucky painting their abdomens and Steve couldn't help but come then. Especially with the way that Bucky's body clenched around him while he was buried deeply in Bucky's warm heat.

Going limp, Steve snaked his arms from underneath Bucky's body, holding him close. Bucky didn't seem to mind as he slid his own hand up to softly smooth down Steve's blond locks. Their breathing erratic, their hearts hammering in their chests, and Steve held Bucky even tighter.

Pressing a kiss to Bucky's sweaty temple, Steve whispered, "I love you, James."

Bucky giggled, "You're such a dork, _Steven_."

In retaliation, Steve playfully swatted Bucky's hip. Bucky wistfully sighed and said, "I love you too."

Lifting his head from the crook of Bucky's neck, Steve asked, "How about that bath now?"

Bucky nodded and giggled when Steve kissed him before he pulled out of Bucky and climbed off the bed. Bucky laid there for a moment in bliss before calling out, "Don't forget the bubbles!"

<https://www.wattpad.com/763186289-darling-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern>


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen:**

Steve was trying to be romantic. The issue, however, was that their tub was clearly not built with their bodies in mind. It was a tight fit, but as Bucky reclined against him, drinking his raspberry wine, Steve attempted to not complain. Steve didn't want to interrupt Bucky's quiet soaking. Even if his leg was falling asleep.

Reclining even more against Steve, Bucky rested his head on Steve's shoulder and took in a deep breath. Bucky was completely relaxed in the moment and Steve discreetly moved his stretched his leg, wincing when it started to feel like pins and needles. Really, the last thing that Steve wanted was to disrupt Bucky's relaxation.

"So," Bucky started, causing Steve to pause. Holding his breath, Steve hoped that he hadn't bothered Bucky. Continuing, Bucky said, "Willa sat up, _all by herself_ , the other day."

"Shut up," Steve smirked craning his neck around in hopes of getting a glance of Bucky's cheery expression.

Bucky nodded, positively smug, as he bragged, "I mean, she only did it for, like, a minute. But still --"

"She's a genius," Steve mused, snaking his arms around Bucky's midsection and nuzzling his face into Bucky's neck. Pressing a kiss there, Steve softly stated, "She gets it from you."

"Duh," Bucky teased. Steve nipped at Bucky's neck in playful retaliation, causing Bucky to loudly chuckle. Then, Bucky turned his head to look at Steve and asked, "She really is perfect, huh?"

Steve nodded. Leaning in to rest his forehead against Bucky's, Steve confirmed, "She really is."

A soft, sincere smile was on Bucky's face as he tilted his face just a little more so he could kiss his husband. His kind, loving, understanding husband who would do anything for him. His husband, who was the worst liar Bucky had ever met.

So, when Bucky pulled back from the kiss, he moved off Steve's lap. Standing, Bucky reached for his own fluffy blue towel while the bubble residue clung to his body almost as well as Steve did. Who's hands were running up Bucky's well-defined thighs.

"Where ya goin'?" Steve asked, looking up at Bucky.

Stepping out of the tub, Bucky wrapped the towel around himself and dramatically sagged, "I'm tired, babe."

With a shit-eating grin, Steve teased, "I wore ya out pretty good, huh?"

"You always do," Bucky smirked over his shoulder at Steve while he dried off his body. Then, Bucky declared, "Besides, that tub's too small for both of us."

Steve's brows furrowed and he couldn't help the amused smile that crossed his face. Pulling the plug, Steve stood and asked, "How do you always know?"

"Know?" Bucky questioned, practically mimicking Steve's expression.

Wrapping a towel lowly on his waist, Steve mutely gestured towards the tub. Steve shrugged and wrapped Bucky up in a hug from behind. Peppering Bucky's damp neck with kisses, Steve mused, "You always know when I'm uncomfortable."

Bucky shrugged and tilted his head to the side to allow Steve more space to kiss, "You're easy to read."

"Oh, is that right?" Steve scoffed with his mouth still pressed to Bucky's skin.

Chuckling, Bucky nodded and teasingly confirmed, "You're an open book, babe. Sorry to blow that tough façade of yours."

"Hey," Steve pinched Bucky's side to make him squirm. Steve complained, "I'm tough."

Bucky patted Steve's hand and playfully condescended, "Of course, you are."

Steve bit Bucky's shoulder in retaliation. And even though Steve didn't bite Bucky very hard, Steve still felt bad and pressed an apology kiss to that spot while he soothingly rubbed Bucky's hip. Resting his chin on Bucky's shoulder, Steve watched as Bucky started his nightly routine. Steve could watch Bucky forever.

While Steve stood there, watching Bucky, he noticed how Bucky's face started to flush and his eyes started to turn glassy. Steve's brows furrowed and he softly asked, "What's wrong, love?"

Bucky sniffled and shook his head. Of course, that didn't stop a few tears from escaping him. Which really worried Steve. Sure, Bucky was emotional, but typically there was a reason why he cried. Whether it be because he was happy or sad, there was always a reason.

"Babe?" Steve asked, holding Bucky just a little bit tighter.

"I just," Bucky sniffled. Looking at Steve's reflection, Bucky answered, "I just miss her… so… much."

"Who? Willa?" Steve questioned. Bucky nodded and buried his face in his hands as he started crying a bit harder. Softly chuckling, Steve rubbed Bucky's back and turned his husband to look at him. Attempting to reassure Bucky, Steve brought Bucky into his neck and stated, "It's okay. It's just one night. That's what you told me, yeah? It's just one night."

"I know," Bucky cried, completely burying his face in Steve's neck.

"Buck, it's okay," Steve comforted, running his hand down Bucky's bare back. "Ya know," Steve started, "If you want, we can pick Willa up as soon as we wake up. If you want."

Bucky nodded and asked, "Do you want to?"

"Buck?"

"Yeah?" Bucky sniffled, pulling back to look up at Steve.

"I stopped in the middle of making out with you, just to get an update of how our baby was doing," Steve reminded, feigning incredulousness.

Bucky giggled and teased, "Yeah, she really has you wrapped around that little finger of hers."

"She has those big blue eyes of yours, so of course, she does," Steve scoffed. Resting his forehead against Bucky's, Steve said, "I'd have a million babies with you, if I could."

Smirking, Bucky sniffled and rasped, "Right back at cha, babe."

"C'mon," Steve gestured towards their room, "Let's get some sleep, so we can get our girl."

Taking in a deep, grounding breath, Bucky nodded. Allowing Steve to lead him out of the room with their hands linked, fingers laced together. Before they parted, Steve kissed Bucky's hand and headed towards their dressers while Bucky continued towards the bed. Tossing a pair of purple boxer briefs to Bucky, Steve pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs for himself.

Shutting off the light, Steve headed over to the king size bed and plopped down on the messy bed. Steve opened his arms wide and instantly, Bucky willingly moved closer. Nuzzling into Steve's toned chest, Bucky pressed a sweet kiss to Steve's sternum, and Steve held on just a little tighter. Knowing that this was exactly where he belonged.

<https://www.wattpad.com/763236022-darling-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern>


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen:**

"Clearly," Tony started, stretching his leg out as he sat on the floor. Making sure that it would be there to support Willa if she lost her balance, Tony continued, "She's going be ahead of the curve all her life."

"See," Bucky smugly told Steve. All the while, Steve playfully rolled his eyes.

Hearing Bucky's voice, Willa turned in the direction it came from. However, it came from behind her and distracted her, causing her to fall over. Luckily, Tony's leg was there and she harshly grasped on to it in her shock. Wincing, Tony took her hands and attempted to get her to let go. But she didn't want to. She just wanted to look at her daddies.

Bucky leaned forward and kissed Willa's forehead, causing Willa to smile at him. As Bucky cooed at Willa, he removed her tiny hands from Tony's leg and picked her up. Holding her, Bucky started pressing an incessant amount of kisses to her tiny face, making her giggle.

"I miss those days," Tony sighed. Turning around to look at Pepper, he begged his wife, "Let's have another one."

"No," Pepper answered, with a smirk. Playfully, Tony pouted and Pepper blew him a kiss. As much as Tony loved children and had baby fever, he was happy to only have Morgan. Even if she was almost a teenager.

So, Tony turned to look at the Rogers and teasingly questioned, "Don't you get enough baby cuddles?"

Softly chuckling, Bucky gave Willa another kiss before passing her over to Tony. Willa's tiny browline furrowed as she looked from Bucky to Tony. It wasn't her first encounter with Tony, but her mind was still growing, still forming. And due to her not remembering anyone that wasn't there from sun up to sun down, her little lip started quivering.

"Oh, no," Tony cooed with his lip mockingly pouting out. He pleaded, "Don't do that, sweetie. Your daddies are right there." Tony switched arms, so Willa could see her fathers, and Tony told her, "See? You're fine."

Willa looked over at Steve and Bucky, and both men immediately started to make silly faces at their daughter. And although Willa didn't look like she was about to cry, she still didn't necessarily seem comfortable in the moment. In hopes of easing her discomfort, Tony began to tickle her little belly, but she still didn't seem all that pleased.

Sighing, Tony looked over at Morgan and complained, "You always laughed at me."

"Yeah, because you're a joke," Sam mocked, entering the room, carrying Grayson.

Before Tony could clap back with a witty comment, he was interrupted by Willa giggling. Instantly Tony's gaze snapped down to the baby, and positively lit up. Wanting to make sure that everyone else was seeing this. That he, Tony Stark, managed to make the stubborn Willa giggle.

Then Willa harshly grabbed onto Tony's facial hair.

"Ow," Tony winced, reaching up to get Willa to remove her grasp.

"Here," Steve stated, grabbing onto Willa's tiny hand. And, of course, since it was Steve who was assisting Tony, Willa looked up and smiled at her daddy. Steve smiled down at her and softly told her, "Darling, let go."

After prying Willa's hand away from Tony's well-crafted facial hair, Tony sagged in relief and asked, "Okay, who wants the baby?"

"Me!" Sharon exclaimed, joining the rest of the group. Extending her arms towards Willa, Sharon wiggled her fingers and pleaded, "Give her to me!"

Tony lifted Willa up in the air, over his head, and Sharon gladly took the giggling baby. Balancing Willa on her hip, Sharon greeted the baby she birthed, "How's it been womb-mate?"

In response, Willa went on with her baby gibberish and Sharon encouraged, "Yeah? Tell me about it!"

Steve smiled wistfully up at Sharon and asked, "How was work?"

"Long," Sharon cooed at Willa. Holding Willa's tiny hand, so she wouldn't grab onto her hair, Sharon continued, "Yes, it was. It was so long. And busy. I don't know what it is with Halloween that brings out the crazy."

"Halloween isn't until next week," Bruce pointed out.

"Not the point," Natasha stage whispered and patted her husband's hand.

"Long week, professor?" Tony teased Bruce, while he lifted himself off the floor and took a seat next to his wife.

Watching the somber expression take over Bruce's and Natasha's faces, Steve understood why it was a long week. Steve also knew that Tony knew about it too. But due to Tony being an insomniac -- among other issues -- he often forgot things. Not on purpose, it just happened.

Still, Steve tapped Tony's leg with his foot. Instantly gaining Tony's attention, Tony's brows furrowed at Steve and Steve widened his eyes in hopes that it would jog the genius's memory. Briefly, Tony's brows furrowed further before recognition crossed his expression and smoothed his forehead.

Wincing at his momentarily obliviousness, Tony quickly apologized, "Shit, sorry. You don't have to say anything." Then, in hopes of lightening the mood, Tony teased, "I'm surprised Miss Natalia didn't just smack me."

Natasha smirked, "Didn't want to do it in front of the children."

"Yeah, think of the children," Sam joked, playing with Grayson in the corner where the chalkboard was.

And since Sam had said something, Gray repeated, "Yeah!"

While the group laughed at the toddler's behavior -- wanting to be just like dad -- Steve caught Natasha's gaze. Concerned, Steve quirked a brow in silent question. In reply, Natasha shrugged. The whole situation was sad, in Steve's opinion, and he couldn't help but remember when he and Bucky were desperate to become parents.

Wanting to be able to comfort his friend, he discreetly gestured towards the cinema area. Natasha pursed her lips and glanced behind her towards the room. Briefly thinking about it before locking eyes with Steve and nodding. She stood from her seat and Steve did too.

Only once he started walking over to the room did Steve realize that he had no idea what to say to comfort Natasha.

<https://www.wattpad.com/763393283-darling-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern>


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen:**

"We have to wait two weeks," Natasha sighed in frustration while emphasizing, " _Two weeks_!"

Steve gave Natasha's knee a comforting squeeze and tried to be encouraging as he stated, "Maybe it'll work. I mean, it works for a lot of other couples."

Nodding, Natasha sighed again and complained, "But two weeks is so long."

"I know," Steve agreed, bringing Natasha in for a soothing embrace. He couldn't imagine what Natasha and Bruce were going through. But he understood what it felt like to wait. Waiting to see if Sharon was pregnant seemed to have lasted a lifetime.

For a moment, Steve wondered if he should ask about _the next step_. Where Natasha and Bruce were going to go if this didn't work. But considering he didn't want to make Natasha worry any more than she already was, he knew that now wasn't the time. Steve knew that it probably would never be the time to bring it up.

Leaving Steve in between a rock and a hard place. All Steve ever wanted to do was to help those around him. Especially those he loved.

"Thanks," Natasha said, resting her chin on Steve's broad shoulder.

Steve rubbed his hand soothingly down Natasha's back and he reassured, "Any time."

Natasha pulled back and wiped at her eyes. Which, of course, only worried Steve more. Before he could ask her though, Natasha clarified, "All the damn hormones."

Bringing Natasha in again, Steve whispered, "It's okay to cry."

"Shh," Natasha teased. Kissing Steve's cheek, she said, "Thank you. I mean it."

Before anything else could be said, a harsh wail broke through their moment. Steve pulled back from the embrace at the sound of Willa's cries. Steve knew that particular wail. It was her fussy, diaper changing wail. Willa just wasn't the type of little lady who liked to stop her playtime to get changed.

Natasha looked at Steve and prompted, "Should we…?"

"Probably," Steve answered, standing up from his seat on the large, comfy sofa. Holding his hand out to the petite redhead, he wiggled his fingers at her and said, "C'mon."

"Stop torturing the sweet baby," Wanda teased as she joined the group, with her fiancé and the Bartons following.

"You're not going to sit in a wet diaper," Bucky cooed down at Willa while she wiggled and tried to get free from his grasp. Finally getting her in a fresh, clean diaper, Bucky asked, "Why are you so insistent on being a dirty girl, huh?"

"Buck," Steve chuckled, covering his face.

"I just want to know," Bucky shrugged, finishing snapping Willa's white lacy ghost onesie. Lifting her up, Bucky held her close and soothingly rubbed her back. Being entirely successful in calming Willa faster than Steve had ever known possible before Bucky.

"Now that she's all calm," Wanda smiled, holding her arms out for Willa.

Bucky obliged, handing over Willa before standing from where he sat on the floor. Heading over to the sofa to sit down next to his husband, Bucky took Steve's hand and laced their fingers together. Steve gave his hand a squeeze and Bucky rested his head on Steve's shoulder.

"So," Wanda started, gaining the group's attention. All the while, Wanda kept her attention on Willa, who was fascinated with her long, colorful beaded bohemian necklace. She started, "Vis and I have some news."

The group glanced over at Wanda's fiancé who's face immediately started to redden. From beside Steve, Bucky tensed. Which was typically uncommon. Usually Steve was the one who became easily anxious in the relationship. So, when Bucky tensed, Steve's brows immediately furrowed and he glanced down at his husband.

"We're expecting!" Wanda excitedly announced.

Steve's stomach dropped and his gaze instantly snapped to Natasha. Natasha, however, was the first to jump up from her seat and embrace Wanda while cheerily exclaiming, "Congratulations!"

"That's really great news," Bruce companionably clapped his hand onto Vis's shoulder.

"Thanks," Vis smiled, relieved. He glanced up and his gaze locked with Steve, who was warmly smiling at the Brit. Vis jokingly questioned, "Any pointers?"

"Why are you asking him? He's married to the baby whisperer!" Clint feigned outrage while chuckling.

Tony was pulling the man closer, to hug him. Kissing Vis's cheek, Tony told him, "You have any questions, come to me. I'm the one who's kept a child alive the longest."

Chuckling, Bucky turned to bury his face in Steve's shoulder while Sharon argued, "You can't use your daughter's birth year as valid proof that you're the better parent."

"Alright," Tony scoffed and debated, "How about this? I'm the oldest."

Childishly, Tony stuck his tongue out at Sharon, causing her to loudly snort. Sharon turned her gaze to Steve and gestured over at Tony in a can-you-believe-him type of way. Just as she expected, she earned a well-practiced playful eye roll from Steve.

Allowing Gray to climb all over him like a jungle gym, Sam stated, "There's really no advice we can give you that you don't already know."

Wanda and Vis both nodded, and Steve took the opportunity to tease, "In all seriousness, hope that one of you is a baby whisperer."

Nods and laughs were shared among the group, and Bucky playfully poked at Steve's side. Squirming, Steve chuckled as well, and brought their linked hands up to his mouth where he could press a sweet kiss to the back of Bucky's hand.

"Aw, c'mon," Wanda complained, "I'm nauseous enough right now."

"Yeah," Clint mockingly agreed, "We all know that you two have the perfect relationship."

Laura nodded from beside him, "Exactly! We don't need to be constantly reminded."

But Steve simply didn't care. Even with the awareness to know that their friends were happy for them, Steve couldn't help but agree with their teasing. He and his husband had the perfect relationship and a genius daughter. And Steve was going to make damn sure to show them off to the world.

<https://www.wattpad.com/763788005-darling-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern>


	16. Sixteen

**Sixteen:**

Over the cackling from the TV, the doorbell rang. Cheerily, Bucky hopped off his seat from the sofa and nearly skipped over to the door. Steve simply shook his head at his husband's giddiness while cuddling Willa who was practically falling asleep on his chest. Rubbing her back, Steve turned his attention back to Bucky at the front door who was happily handing out candy to the trick-or-treaters.

"Be safe!" Bucky called out as the trick-or-treaters left with their parents.

Once the door was closed, Steve sighed, "I think it's time to get this little Missy ready for bed."

"No," Bucky softly whined. Dramatically, Bucky pouted his lip as he debated, "She's the cutest little football to ever exist."

Steve scoffed and made a move to stand. Desperately trying not to disturb Willa too much in the process, and failing miserably. Steve glanced down at his own football player costume and told Bucky, "I think I might retire to bed too."

"But it's still early," Bucky argued, shoulders sagging. Of course, then Bucky remembered some aspects to his own referee costume, Bucky pulled out a yellow flag and declared, "Penalty in the living room."

"Oh my god," Steve laughed. Shaking his head, Steve gave Bucky a kiss before moving around him down the hallway towards the nursery.

Bucky swatted Steve's taut bum and playfully whined, "How'd I get stuck with such a stick in the mud?"

"You liked what I could do with my tongue," Steve sassed back, turning into their daughter's bedroom. Being all too happy that Willa couldn't necessarily understand what they said just yet.

"Want me to pause the movie?" Bucky called out.

Carrying Willa into her bathroom, Steve declared, "It's _Hocus Pocus_ , it's not the first time I've watched it." Chuckling, Steve continued, "It's not even the first time that Willa's watched it."

"It's my favorite!" Bucky reasoned.

"It's his favorite," Steve mocked, kissing Willa's face until she giggled. Leaning over to start the bath water, Steve made sure to tell Willa, "Better get used to it. He'd be happy to watch it every day if I let him."

"I heard that," Bucky stated from the open bathroom doorway, effectively startling Steve and Willa by default.

"Damn it, Buck," Steve stated, trying to calm down Willa and swatting at a chuckling Bucky.

Not that Bucky seemed to mind much. Still laughing, Bucky took a now crying Willa from Steve and held her close. Soothingly rubbing Willa's back, Bucky cooed, "It's okay. Daddy is just jumpy."

"I am not," Steve argued, even though a smirk was tugging at the corner of his lips. Steve was kneeling by the bathtub, testing the water temperature and making sure that the Baby Dam was secure before allowing the short area to fill. Standing up, Steve informed Bucky, "I'm going to change."

"No," Bucky whined. With Willa on his hip, Bucky grasped Steve's ass, and sauntered close as he seductively whispered directly into Steve's ear, "Just keep the pants on a little bit longer, daddy?"

A shiver ran down Steve's spine and no matter how turned on he was by that tone, Steve still wasn't fond of that certain term of endearment. Steve complained, "Buck, don't make it dirty."

Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes and leaned in to press a sweet kiss to his husband's lips. Bucky stated, "You know that I'm only joking."

"I know," Steve reassured, kissing Bucky again. Around Bucky's lips, Steve explained, "It just gives me the heebie jeebies."

Willa started with her gibbering and Steve smirked before pressing a kiss to her head. Soothingly, Steve stroked his hand over Willa's head, smoothing her dark hair. Willa simply smiled up at Steve with all the love in the world. And since Steve loved just as much -- although it could be argued that Steve loved her just a little bit more -- Steve leaned in to press another kiss to Willa.

"Will you --" Bucky was interrupted when Steve kissed him. Chuckling out of the sheer surprise, Bucky could feel Steve smirk against his lips. Into the kiss, Bucky asked, "Will you get her pajamas?"

"On it," Steve agreed but made no move to stop kissing his husband.

Knowing how to get Steve to stop, Bucky exaggerated, "Daddy?"

Steve pulled back and narrowed his eyes at his husband. Bucky was fighting a laugh and Steve leaned in to kiss him again. Then, Steve pulled back entirely and headed into Willa's room to get a fresh diaper and grabbed a floral long sleeve footie one-piece that was typically the go-to for her sleepwear.

Returning to the bathroom with the items in hand, Steve paused to watch Bucky with their daughter. Willa was sitting in the bath and Bucky was kneeling on the floor beside the tub. Softly, Bucky was talking with her as he started bathing her. Steve just stood there for a moment, leaning against the doorframe and fondly gazing at his family.

Every time that Willa's baby babbling paused, Bucky sweetly encouraged, "Yeah? Was it a good Halloween?" More babbling and splashing from Willa and again, Bucky spoke, "I bet it'll be your favorite. Who doesn't like getting all dressed up and eating candy?"

Since Willa wasn't very fond of baths, Bucky always tried to be as quick as possible when bathing her. So, once she was all washed, Bucky pulled the drain and promptly wrapped her up in a towel. Due to Steve being silent, Bucky called out, "Babe, I need the --"

Turning to find Steve in the doorway, Bucky cut his words off. A soft smile took hold of Bucky's face and he took the diaper and clothes from his husband. Stepping forward, Bucky kissed Steve and told him, "I sure am glad you’re the father of my child."

Steve smirked and confessed, "I was just thinking the same thing."

<https://www.wattpad.com/764265717-darling-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern>


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

It was strange just how fast time truly passed by. One moment, Sharon was undergoing insemination and the next, she was giving birth. During that time, he and Bucky had watched their child grow both in the womb and out of it. Cherishing each day that Willa grew and developed. Simultaneously encouraging her independence and wishing that time would pause for just a moment.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Wanda excitedly asked while rubbing her protruding abdomen.

Steve gestured over to the inground pool where Bucky and Willa were. Laughing and splashing could be heard, and Steve fondly smiled at the scene. Bucky's long brown hair twisted up into a loose messy bun with wet tendrils stuck to the back of his neck. In his arms, Willa's hair was in pigtails and she was watching the way the water moved in between them.

After a moment of them just watching Bucky and Willa, Wanda asked Steve, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Steve softly reassured. A sweet smile on his face as he looked back at Wanda. Giving her baby bump a pointed look, Steve teased, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Wanda rolled her eyes and stated, "Honestly, I just really hope that he doesn't make an appearance today."

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll wait," Steve joked, attempting to keep the smile off his face, but failing miserably.

A smile stretched across Wanda's face and she leaned over to press a kiss to Steve's cheek before waddling over to the pool. Steve watched her, making sure that Wanda got there alright. Fondly grinning when Bucky handed Willa to Wanda and climbed out of the pool.

Dripping wet, Bucky headed over to Steve and leaned in to give him a sweet kiss. Nothing too much, they typically preferred to keep the public displays of affection to a minimum. Of course, that didn't stop Natasha from teasingly complaining, "Can't you two go one minute without sucking face?!"

Smirking into the kiss, Bucky turned more theatrical, causing Steve to laugh against his lips. Pulling back, Bucky reached for the sunscreen and a towel and gave Natasha's cheek a kiss before heading back over to Wanda. Steve watched as Bruce hovered around Natasha and pressed his lips together when Natasha rolled her eyes at her husband's protectiveness.

"Babe," Natasha warned, clenching her jaw as though she was physically trying to not say something she'd regret. Taking a deep breath, Natasha instead asked, "Can you get me a water?"

"Sure," Bruce quickly agreed and gave her a sweet kiss before heading back inside of the house to get her a drink.

Natasha narrowed her eyes when she realized Steve was softly snickering. Taking a step towards him, Natasha placed her hands on her hips -- accentuating her forming baby bump -- as she challenged, "What's so funny, Rogers?"

"Nothing," Steve answered, still smirking. He shrugged, "It's just cute."

"It's annoying," Natasha corrected.

"He's just trying to be a good dad," Steve argued.

"The kid isn't even born yet," Natasha complained. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, Natasha stated, "Damn hormones."

Steve smirked, bringing Natasha in for a hug. Relaxing in the embrace, Natasha rested her head on Steve's chest, as she faced the pool. Sniffling, Natasha asked, "Is that the bathing suit I bought her?"

"Yeah," Steve confirmed, rubbing Natasha's back. Resting his chin on the top of Natasha's head, Steve informed her, "She just loves it. It's her favorite."

"Good," Natasha smirked and gave Steve's torso a tight squeeze before letting go. Absentmindedly rubbing her belly, Natasha teased, "Let's just hope this one will have excellent fashion sense."

Although she didn't say, _unlike Bruce_ , it was silently implied. Especially when Natasha looked over Bruce's khakis and hideous patterned shirt. Natasha glanced back at Steve, as though her husband made her point for her. As Bruce exited the house with bottled water in hand, he paused to talk with Tony.

Natasha wistfully sighed and teased, "It's a good thing he's pretty, huh."

"Very good thing," Steve played along, "And it's a good thing that you're smart."

At that, Natasha elbowed Steve in jest, but couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her. Especially not when Steve childishly crossed his eyes, causing Natasha to loudly laugh. Of course, that only made Steve laugh too.

Watching Bruce, Steve told Natasha, "He's going to be a good dad."

"I know," Natasha agreed, going back to rubbing her growing abdomen. Smiling up at Steve, Natasha teased, "Takes a good dad to see one?"

"Obvi," Steve mocked, earning another elbow to his ribs before Natasha headed over to her typically anxious husband.

Since Natasha was with her husband, Steve looked over at his own. Bucky was talking with Sam, and Steve couldn't help but be overwhelmed with the love he had building inside of him. Willa was in Bucky's arms, covered by a hooded elephant towel, tiredly resting her head on Bucky's broad shoulder while he soothingly rubbed her back.

As if Bucky could feel Steve watching him, he turned his gaze to the muscular, bearded blond. Fondly grinning, Bucky gestured towards their house. Perhaps it was because they had been married for seven years and had been together even longer before then. Whatever it was, Steve silently knew that it was time for cake.

Steve headed into the house and brought out the two cakes. Their friends followed Steve over to the designated table and gathered around as Bucky sat Willa in her high chair.

Cameras ready, Bucky nodded and led the group in singing Happy Birthday. Willa smiled and played with a pink balloon, clearly a performer like her daddy. Once done, Steve set the pink smash cake down in front of Willa and waited for her to do what she was going to do.

When she didn't do anything, however, Steve chuckled and took her tiny hand in his. Silently, Steve brought her hand to the cake and gently pressed it into the icing. Willa's little brow line furrowed as she glanced up at Steve in confusion. Steve chuckled again and encouraged, "It's okay, darling."

Since Willa still didn't seem so sure, Steve placed his own hair into the side of the cake, hoping that Willa would understand. Willa sat there for a moment, watching Steve, and studied the situation. Having fun, Steve removed his icing covered hand from the cake and then quickly brought his hand to Bucky's face. Playfully smearing the cake over his husband's face.

Bucky chuckled all the while and pulled Steve close to rub his face along Steve's. Making sure to get some of it in his beard before leaning in to kiss Steve. Laughing against each other's mouths and pulling back to hold one another as they watched Willa hesitantly reach forward to finally smash the cake.

Steve was a lucky man and he only had one wish for his daughter: to be happy.

<https://www.wattpad.com/764743454-darling-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern>


End file.
